


And He Waited...

by orphan_account



Series: Zombies and fanfiction [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Geoff!Centric, Implied Character Death, Mavin is background, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was watching the Cold Stream Part 2 Let’s Play and thought about what Michael said at the end. About Geoff leaving them if his life was ever in danger</p>
            </blockquote>





	And He Waited...

“Oh god, they’re breaking down the door!”

“Get that fucking window open!”

“Oh god, please no.”

Geoff Ramsey stood in the office, watching as the other Achievement Hunters ran around the office, Jack keeping the desks in front of the door, cracks appearing in the wood as the screeching howls of the undead penetrated the door. Ray and Michael tried to get the window open, the bars preventing them from just breaking it, the military on the other side, waiting for them while fighting off the horde. They’d put the bars there for safety, to keep the building safe.

Working a fucking peach, right now.

Gavin stood by the wall, still covered in blood from trying to save Ryan. He didn’t make it, his still warm corpse lying on the floor, blood still weakly pouring from the bite wound in his neck. The young Brit was shaking slightly, just staring as Ryan’s eyes opened, milky white and empty while he sat up, reaching out and snarling at Gavin.

“GAVIN! NO!” Michael screamed as Ryan grabbed Gavin’s arm, teeth going to take hold of his arm...

_Crack_

Ryan dropped to the ground as Geoff crushed his skull with a computer monitor. Everyone froze, Michael being the first to move, going straight for Gavin, his hands against Gavin’s face with his thumbs wiping away the tears.

“H-He..Ryan was...” Gavin stammered out, tears running down his cheeks, still in shock while Michael whispered reassuring words to him, pressing their lips together desperately. Ray got the window open and shouted to everyone.

“Guys we need to go now!” Burnie yelled from the truck. Geoff looked at Jack keeping the door closed, realising that they wouldn’t be able to get everyone through the window before the horde took the whole room. Geoff ushered Gavin and Michael out the window, followed by Ray before he ran back to the door, pressing his body against it next to Jack.

“Dude, fucking run. Evac’s right there, I’ll hold the door,” Geoff said, avoiding Jack’s eyes.

“Geoff no, just go, I’ll be fine,” Jack argued, gritting his teeth as the door lurched particularly violently.

“Jack, as your boss and your friend, I’m telling you, get out the fucking window and go,” Geoff said. Jack stared at him.

“No. You have Griffon and Millie, I’m not leaving you here,” Jack snapped.

“I-...I got bit,” Geoff said, motioning to his side which was covered in blood.

“Geoff...” Jack said quietly and with sympathy.

“So I need to stay. You go and take care of the others. Just...promise to speak well at my funeral,” Geoff joked, referring to that stupid game however long ago where he was the only survivor.

It may well be the opposite in this case.

Jack hesitated before he moved for the window, looking back for one moment, Geoff saying “Move your ass,” before Jack climbed out, the car pulling away right after, Gavin screaming at them to go back, because Geoff was still in the building. But it was too late.

Geoff stood by the door, the only sounds were the snarls of the zombies and the cracking of the door, pieces falling to the floor. Geoff hadn’t been bitten. It was a scratch he’d gotten getting Ryan into the office while Gavin tried to stop the bleeding. But he couldn’t risk it. He could go with the others if there was even a possibility that he could turn and hurt his friends. His wife, his child.

He’d rather stay there and let his friends go.

So Geoff closed his eyes.

And he waited.


End file.
